Chasie feeling sick
by Brotherlylove331
Summary: Chase Gallagher feels sick but he does not want to tell his older brothers.


I literally don't think anyone will read this as Rescue: Special Ops isn't that popular of a show and it has been cancelled a long time ago. I, however, love the show. It makes me feel so nostalgic and I love any show with brothers.

Chase woke up feeling really groggy. It was almost as though he was hung over; terrible head ache and a feeling of pain all over his body. But the thing was, he hadn't had any alcohol last night, or for at least two weeks for that matter. Chase was a big drinker but his older brothers – Lachie and Dean – do not approve, so Chase had been cutting back on the partying.

So, what could be wrong if he wasn't hang over yet he felt like he was? Well, quite obviously he was sick, but it felt worse than a little cold. Whatever. If he could move, he could work, was Chase's reasoning for getting up. Instantly he felt dizzy and really lightheaded. He regained his composition and started about his morning routine. Considering he just nearly passed out, he figured that maybe he shouldn't shower, so he opted for washing up by the sink.

Chase was just finishing up and putting on his rescue uniform when Lachie barged in his bathroom.

"Oi, Chase, get a move on, Dean made you breakfast. If you take much longer you're gonna have to eat on the way" Lachie said, while turning to check himself out in the mirror.

"Oh, well I'm not really that hungry Lachie. I'll just eat a bigger lunch."

Lachie immediately turned to face Casey and looked at him sternly.

"No. You know the rules; if you don't eat breakfast, you are not coming to work. " Lachie said seriously.

Not that long ago Chase had developed an eating disorder, from which he is still somewhat recovering from. It is a lot better than even three months ago but he does have bad days and good days, so his older brothers are really mindful of when and how much Chase ate, much to his annoyance.

Chase didn't want to look at his brother so he looked down at his feet bashfully. He knew he shouldn't be ashamed but he couldn't help it.

"Oi, look at me Chase." Lachie said and waited until Chase raised his head and reached his eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes! Can I go now?" Chase said, annoyed. Him not wanting to eat had nothing to do with his eating disorder, it was the fact that he felt sick. But then again, maybe it was good that Lachie thought that. It would pull away attention from his sickness – whatever he did have.

Lachie seemed to assess him quickly with his eyes and then said "Yes, you can go". Very quickly Chase brushed passed him into his room and through there in to the kitchen, where Dean was doing the dishes.

"Chase, I made you breakfast. Hurry up and eat, we're gonna be late"

Chase looked down on the table and saw that Dean had made him an omelette and some bacon. Chase was feeling nauseous just by looking at it. He huffed but sat down anyway, knowing that Dean and Lachie would not let him off the hook. Dean turned to face him at the huff and raised his eyebrows. "You okay?" Dean asked, his mind probably immediately going to Chase's eating disorder. "Yes Dean, I'm just not hungry."

"Okay, well Chase, you know the rules. If you don't eat, I can't have you out on the field."

"Please Dean, I promise it's got nothing to do with… _that_. I'm just not hungry." Chase said, feeling frustrated at his older brothers' overreactions.

"Okay, I believe you" Dean said putting his hands up in surrender. "But you still have to eat. I really can't have you out in the field if you don't have any fuel in you. Food is fuel, Chase. So either eat up, or you're on desk duty today."

Chase fought back tears of frustration and without saying a word, he picked up his utensils and started to eat. Every bite made him want to gag. Dean assessed him for a moment and then turned back to the sink to finish the dishes. Chase was having second thoughts about whether or not it was a good idea for him to go to work. But then again, the other option would be to tell Dean which he wanted to do even less. Dean always took any illness very seriously, and Chase just did not want to deal with that. Telling Dean would mean that Chase would most definitely not be going to work for the remainder of the week. He probably just had quick 24-hour bug or something. Better not to waste the rest of the week just because of it, he thought.

Lachie walked into the kitchen at this moment and sat down opposite Chase. He looked at Chase and immediately saw that he was upset. He didn't comment on it, because he felt he needed to talk to Dean about it first. They talked about Chase-related problems with each other before confronting Chase so that they were on the same page before confronting Chase. It was Chase's therapist that had actually suggested this.

He watched Chase eat his breakfast – obviously very reluctantly. Chase was almost finished and he put his fork and knife down, looking at Lachie expectantly. "Can I go?" Chase asked Lachie. This is what they usually did. One of the older brother's would keep an eye on Chase's eating and grant him permission to leave if they felt he had eaten enough.

Lachie observed Chase's plate and though there was some bacon left, all of the omelette had gone. Lachie gave a sigh and a nod and Chase left the room quickly.

"What the hell you reckon is going on with him?" Lachie asked Dean who took Chase's plate and snatched the bacon in to his mouth before washing the plate.

"I have no idea. He said he just wasn't hungry. He said it has nothing to do with _that"_ Dean said.

"Do you believe him?" Lachie asked the oldest brother.

"I honestly just don't know. I mean, he was acting weird, but not like he was when he had an active eating disorder. Remember the tantrums and the crying when we tried to make him eat back then?"

"Yeah, that was brutal, how could I forget… Maybe he is honestly just not hungry. What do you reckon we should do?"

"We'll keep an eye on him at work and maybe you can try and talk to him. We'll see how he behaves at lunch time" Dean said, finally finishing the dishes and turning to face Lachie.

"What? Why me? Why not you?" Lachie asked.

"Well, you know Chase doesn't want me to start questioning him. You're like the mate-older brother and I'm like the dad-older brother."

Lachie sighed. "Fine… But if he doesn't start acting normal or doesn't wanna talk to me, dad-older brother has to come in to the picture."

Dean nodded.

"Chase, c'mon, it's time to go!" Lachie yelled.

so that was chapter one. I have four planned, but we'll see how much i have time.


End file.
